


A Lovely Trip

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A Lovely Trip<br/>Continuity: Multi-continuity AU<br/>Rating: K<br/>Content advice: Xeno if you squint.<br/>Prompt(s): Murder of Crows (December Drabbles)<br/>Characters:. Hound, Luna Lovegood.<br/>Summary: This is cracky.<br/>Words: 159</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lovely Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Lovely Trip  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno if you squint.  
> Prompt(s): Murder of Crows (December Drabbles)  
> Characters:. Hound, Luna Lovegood.  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 159

They wandered around the Sacramento area for days in an odd sort of mini vacation. Hound took her to farmer’s markets, fields of lavender, and not a few family farms. It was quaint, in her estimation. When they finally headed home she had a whole cache of of pictures saved on her cameras memory cards. Hundreds. It was a good trip in her estimation. She had slept under the stars most nights, it was a novel experience.

They headed back towards I-81, Luna noted the massive groups of crows cawing away along the side of the road. She had never seen quite that many in one area. “It’s a murder.” She murmured.

“What?” Hound asked his voice echoing through the stereo system.

“A group of crows is a murder.”

“That is...”

“Strange I know.” Luna laughed. “I wonder what a group of robots would be...maybe an autonomy?”

Hound snorted. “If you say so, Luna.If you say so.”


End file.
